The Dragon Girl
by WakaandMariovore
Summary: A mysterious girl saves Waka from a DARTbug. The girl is a member of the Deltross Tribe and she is shocked Waka can see her...
1. Chapter 1

I was wandering in DARTbug territory when I giant beast attacked moi. It was le DARTbug that almost wiped out a tribe of girls. It began to shoot blue crystals. These were inflation crystals, it was an inflation DARTbug. I struggled under le bugs grip. The bug couldn t kill moi, but I knew it doesn t rest until its victim dies so I d eventually die of starvation. Suddenly a blast of fire hit le bug, causing it to scream in pain. Several more fire blasts followed each causing le bug to become more unstable. Finally, after 10 fire blasts,le bug collapsed next to moi. I sighed and rolled over. There wasn t anyone there, except for one person, a dragon girl. I stared at her in wonder. I ve never seen a creature like her before. I tried to say something but I couldn t. I was in so much pain. The girl sat down and brushed ma hair. I could see the fear in her eyes. That was the S.C bug. He killed my best friend. The girl informed. Le bug woke up and snarled at moi. The girl scooped moi up and flew away, that's when I passed out. When I woke up I was in Sei-an city. I looked around, wondering if Le girl was there, but she wasn t. I swore to myself I Would find that girl. She's the one who saved ma life,Le mysterious dragon girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave me alone!" A voice wailed.

"We know you have that jewel!" an imp snarled. I opened my eyes and sat up. I began to scan the area, looking for le voices.

"I don't have the jewel!" the voice cried. I turned around and saw le dragon girl that saved moi.

"What le heck is wrong with you, leave her alone!" I screamed. The imps hissed and ran away, leaving moi and le dragon girl alone.

"Thank y- oh who am I kidding, you can't see me you can't hear me just like everyone else!" The girl wailed.

"What are you talking about, I can see you," I snarled.

"You can," she asked. I looked in her blood red eyes, she had been crying, very, very hard.

"Have you ever heard of the Deltross tribe?" she asked.

"Amaterasu told moi stories of them when mon legs were broken but I've never seen one before." I explained.

"Well you could say that I'm their leader," the girl remarked, smiling.

"C-C-Can we continue this at mon house?" I asked.

"Yes, we can," The girl replied.

TAO HQ

"First of all, why did you think I couldn't see you?" I asked.

"Well only people who believe in us can see us. Unfortunately, only a few people do, which leaves me with next to no friends." The girl explained.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Geraldine, I'm a Blue Potruler," Geraldine introduced.

"A what," I asked.

"We get our name from our main species, which puts victims into pots before killing and eating them. Don't ask me where ruler came from!" Geraldine explained.

"So how old can pot-"

"Normal Potrulers can live up to 500 years. But blue Potrulers can only live for 75 years because of how fragile they are." Geraldine explained.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 109 and I still feel good." Geraldine informed.

"So what kind of Magic do you have?" I asked.

"Waka, I've never told anyone this before. I cursed an invention. I have a very good reason for doing so. At first I loved the idea. Nobody likes cooking, well at least nobody I know. But then I thought of all the supermarkets, all the farmers. Everyone who makes food, They'll go out of business if that gets out. So I cursed the gum. It will never be able to be fixed. I did it, to save the food industry," Geraldine ranted. I just stood there, staring at Geraldine. Amaterasu described her as a monster, but she cursed le gum to save peoples businesses. All of a sudden mon stomach growled, reminding moi of mon hunger. I got up and unlocked an imp prisoner's cage. I could see Geraldine watching moi; she either liked vore or has never seen an imp in her life. I opened mon mouth and stuffed le imp in mon mouth. Mon vision has just cleared up so I was able to eat demons again. I got an urge to suddenly bite, so I did. Blood began to drip out of mon mouth. I slurped up le imps chest and used mon hand to push le blood in mon mouth. Ever since I digested mon former ami, I loved imp blood. Le imp wasn't struggling; he knew his fate was sealed. I smiled and engulfed le imps legs. I looked up and saw Geraldine recording moi. I wanted to stop her but she might be doing it to help moi, so I relaxed. I slurped up le rest of le imp and swallowed. I immediately put mon hand on le bulge in mon throat. I loved feeling prey slide down mon throat, and I loved it even more when they struggled. When le bulge disappeared I licked mon lips. Le imp was in mon stomach now and there was nothing he could do about it. I licked le blood off mon face and fingers then teleported back to Geraldine.

"Waka, I recorded you, because I want you to be more known. I want you to have honor and leave the other males in the dust," Geraldine suggested. I looked up at her. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Ma Cherie, why were you crying?" I asked. Geraldine sighed and bit her lip.

"My best friend Nellie was killed, and Sally's best friend was killed," Geraldine informed.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They were killed by a DARTbug. Most DARTbugs will scar their victims, but this one, wants to kill them. Sally was able to locate its lair by paying attention to art styles but it's still out there, waiting to kill the rest of us. I just want it dead, but it's extremely hard to kill one!" Geraldine wailed, shedding a few tears.

"What is its name?" Waka asked.

"He's the S.C bug and hes a dragon type 1 bug. He's the bug I saved you from," Geraldine answered, trying not to cry.

"Where is his lair?" Waka asked.

"Well it's in a gallery cave and we can get there pretty easily but there's so many bug Nagas, and the trainer is NOT friendly," Geraldine mumbled. She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a nasty cut.

"He did that to you?" I asked, trying not to cry.

"Yeah he did, and he's targeting Mario now, I need to stop him, before he gets any farther," Geraldine wailed, leaning on mon shoulder.

"Geraldine, will you be mon ami?" I asked.

"Ummm sure," Geraldine mumbled. I smiled and hugged her.

"We will take out that trainer, together!" I vowed


End file.
